The Elemental Plane
The Elemental Plane is the holder of all other realms, dimensions, and worlds. The Crossway The Elemental Plane is a sort of crossway, bridge, or door to all other realms. It is the home of the Alpha Dragon, the Supreme Being. It is broad and open, empty except from dust and clouds. The laws of physics no longer apply here, mortal beings becoming lost in the eternal skies To exit any realm and access the Elemental Plane, one must either use a powerful Realm Gate, or have enough magical prowess to rip a hole in the wall between realms, slipping themselves through before the hole closes again. Archiki Anthro Archiki Anthro, or the "Home of Mortals," is the realm of which we live in, day to day. It is the most vast of all the individual realms, all the stars in the night sky and space inbetween a part of it. All mortal creatures reside in this realm, as such on Imperium. The laws of physics are constant, never changing. Holding it together and safe is the Alpha Dragon. He has made it a land that is free of tyranny from any divine being. While they may wage war for control, it is a constant battle for dominance, one of which may never end. The Spirit World The Spirit world is where mortals' spirits, upon death, are sent. It is a near exact replica of Archiki Anthro, but with the endless wandering of the spirits that reside here. The 'wall' between the Spirit World and Archiki is extremely thin, allowing for Archiki to be visible to the other. They can see all the mortals that walk on Archiki just as if they were in the Spirit World, but it is a one-way window. Except for a talented few, mortals cannot see the spirits that walk among them in another realm, even if the spirits see them as clear as day. It is from here that spirits of the dead can beg for a divine to take them as their servant for eternity. Divines can go to this realm at any time, plucking souls to server them, either willingly, or unwillingly - as in the case of the Lich King when he raises the undead. All souls here are equal in power, their previous strength only returning upon a divine taking them. The Grove When the Mother Tree grew, her magic was so vast, that she became a divine. As such, the Alpha Dragon created her own realm, as he did for all others. This became known as The Grove, an endless jungle full of woodland creatures, beautiful creeks, and magical trees. There is no end, center, nor direction in The Grove. Once you are inside of it, only the Mother Tree can take you out. It is a beautiful place, many spirits wishing to come here for eternity and serve the Mother, such as many heroes of the Republic's past. The Mother Tree speaks as if she is the entire jungle, her voice audible to all who are within it. The Underverse The Underverse is the territory of the Lich King Ka'kmaruk. It was created by him, for him. It is considered both the smallest, and the most complex of all the realms. There is no rhyme or reason in this land, no laws that are followed, no directions to be made. There is no top, there is no bottom, nor is the an entrance or exit. Once you enter this realm, you are forever at the mercy of the Lich King. Your soul is lost in this maze of a realm, lost to the power of the Lich King. Elisium Elisium is "Paradise". Exisorropi Exisorrpi is the Realm of the god of Balance, Eurio. It consists of 3 continets, it is covered in lush meadows, beautiful lakes, etc. It has a number of residents. One is the tree of Balance, it maintains Balance and peace in the Realm, with no connection to the Mortal realm. The Balance turtle, a being who helps Eurio keep the balance and protect Mortals in the Mortal realm. A giant eagle, etc. There are no humans in this Realm. It has no end, it has no begining. It is basically unlimited. Gi Megalon This is the land of the Dragons. The Elder Dragons were born here, and at the beginning of time, fled to Archiki to claim more lands in their name. Since then, Gi Megalon has been home to a variety of Dragons, many of which have never been seen by a mortal before. It is the 'farthest' realm from Archiki, making it incredibly hard to reach. Called the strongest realm in terms of magic, the Dragons are in a constant state of war with each other, the lands of Gi Megalon never looking the same from day to day. The Rift on Imperium connects to this Realm, constantly letting in a pour of Dragons. Category:Location